Harry Potter, Quirk: Magic?
by Some Weird Chick
Summary: Harry's magic, in an attempt to save Harry from his cousin, accidentally sends him into another world. You'd think a world filled with super powers would hopefully be able to understand magic, but we are all going to figure out that's probably not the case.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **promise** **my** **other** **stories** **are** **still** **alive** **and** **well**, **I** **just** **have** **a** **new** **muse** **and** **this** **is** **getting** **in** **the** **way**.

**Peace** **dudes**.

Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.

* * *

Harry face planted on the pavement below. Despite the pain, he was already trying to crawl away and hide, hopeful that he had ran enough distance that Dudley and his friends wouldn't find him.

He absolutely hated Harry Hunting. Every time he tried to run, it felt like he went nowhere. This time, he prayed with all his little heart that his cousin wouldn't catch him. That anything would hide him away.

(Not even noticing in his blind run, his magic answered and he tripped on a dimensional rip and not his ill fitting shoes)

He kept crawling further into the ally, away from the portal, which closed soon after he went through.

He was soon behind a dumpster, surprisingly not chilled despite being freezing while running. September in Surrey was always a time for sweaters, even if Harry's had holes and stains (his cousin was a pig, but he didn't dare say it out loud).

It was dark in the ally, and the sun appeared to be setting. (Not aware then sun wasn't setting, but rising)

Harry knew that if he got up too soon, Dudley would find him. However, if he was too late coming home, he might have to sleep in the shed again, with no supper. Harry decided to count to 120, if 2 minutes went by and Harry couldn't see Dudley or his school friends, he would run home and hope he didn't get caught and make it on time.

He got to 87, when a door opened to 1 of the buildings Harry was between, safely hiding still behind the dumpster.

Harry saw 3 people exit the opened door, and couldn't help but stare at one in particular, his head was a moving black mist with what Harry thought to be yellow eyes, but looked more like yellow slits. The rest of his body hiding in nice clothes.

Harry moved to the other 2 people, the man who first exited the door was whimpering on the ground, clutching his arm which had no hand on it, just a bleeding stump that appeared to be dissolving. Harry couldn't hear what he was muttering but he looked scared.

The last person looked only a few years older than Harry's own 9 years of age. The person's main feature appearing to be his pale blue hair.

Harry was surprised to hear the preteen speak, but Harry couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Kurogiri, what did Sensei say do to after we got everything from Watanabe-san?"

The person made of mist probably spoke, because Harry didn't see anyone else's mouths move.

"He said to do with has you please, Tenko."

"Excellent."

The blue haired teen went up to the sobbing man on the ground. The man started crying and got louder.

"Please! Please! Wait! I can still help! Sensei said he wouldn't kill me! I have a wife! Please!"

Harry didn't have to understand the crying man to know something bad was gonna happen.

The blue haired teen grabbed the man by the throat, and from Harry's angle, he could see his pinky raised, like his Aunt when drinking tea.

"You should learn to be more quiet... let me fix that."

Harry stared wide eyed has the sobbing man started gurgling before going quiet. His head flaking away in layers of skin, tendons and bone before there was nothing for the teen to hold on to and the body fell limp.

The kid wiped his hands together and turned to the mist man.

"Are we done? Sensei got me a new video game..."

"We are done, Tenko."

"Don't call me that..."

While the teen and man were talking, Harry couldn't keep his horrified eyes away from the cooling body, he would be puking if he had anything in his stomach. He didn't dare scream, cry, breathe until well after the other two had disappeared in a black void. Harry couldn't even begin to contemplate that while staring at the corpse.

It was probably from shock, though lack of good sleep and food didn't help, when Harry began to feel light headed. He fell from his position, sitting behind the dumpster, before closing his eyes, he thought he could hear a woman screaming, and knew this was not a regular dream because there was no green light to accompany the scream.

* * *

Naomasa was not having a good day. He walks in to find immigration officers all over the precinct dealing with a massive overhaul of people overstaying their visas. Officers and people in handcuffs littered the building, he could barely get to his desk.

He couldn't even pick up a paper when a call came in about a homicide. He personally thought staying here was a good idea with his quirk, however he was the officer on call and got into his vehicle. Over the radio, he got caught up on the situation.

A man, Watanabe Aoto, 28, was found dead, headless and missing a hand, out in an ally of his home/business. His wife said he had visitors over and told her to go to bed. She heard crying outside and went to check only to find him dead. The man had prior charges on him and was currently out on bail. Only minor heros were at the scene and were focused on keeping people away from the crime scene and consoling the new widow.

Naomasa arrived and walked on the scene, flashing his badge to get passed the hero's. He finds the corpse, still very much dead, and turns to inspect the area.

He sees a dumpster and people on their balconies, staring down at the scene, some looking down from their apartment windows in the ally below. He glares at them and some close their windows and blinds or go back into their homes, but a woman pointing at the dumpster catches his attention. He walks up to it, and looks behind to find a small child.

He checks the kids pulse, still there, but weak. The kid himself is freezing. He calls on the radio for an ambulance, he may have found a witness.

Naomasa frowns at the kid. He can't help but feel pity that it seems like runaways get younger and younger. This child looks to be no older than 7. He waits for confirmation that an ambulance is on the way while staring at the kid.

Naomasa couldn't help but feel this was going to be a long case.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, and immediately had to shut them again.

He was definitely not in his cupboard, it was too bright, he was laying on a comfortable bed, and neither of his relatives were banging on the door for him to get up.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find himself in what he could guess was a hospital room. It smelled funny, what Harry could describe as clean.

He had a needle in his arm with cold fluid dripping into him, and he was under a blanket. Harry looked around to find some childish stickers around the room, in an attempt to make the room more inviting and more friendly.

He didn't know who the man with yellow hair shaped like bunny ears was, but he looked like a superhero in Dudley's comics. He was cleaning Dudley's room one day and found a whole stack under the mattress. Dudley threatened to punch him if he told anyone, and glared at Harry when he said he had to hide it because Harry made his parents ban anything "freakish".

Harry heard talking when shadows approached a semi-opaque window. They stopped for a moment to talk in the hall and opened the door to the room when they were done.

Harry saw a man with black hair and eyes, in a trench coat and hat. He was talking to what Harry thought to be the doctors because of their outfits (scrubs), a man and a woman. The woman came up to him with an easy smile and hesitantly went to check some things around the bed he was on. While she was doing that, the man in the trench coat approached Harry and started talking.

Harry had been rigid since they came into the room and was close to crying when the man was taking. He couldn't understand a word this man was saying and for the first time ever, he wanted to be back with his relatives.

Harry spoke when it seemed like the man was done, stuttering and quiet. "I'm sorry sir, I don't understand you, I don't know what's going on, are my Aunt or Uncle here to pick me up?" Harry wanted his familiar settings, no matter how much he hated it.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at him. Harry curled in on himself to try and appear smaller.

The man in the trench coat said something to the doctors and went on the phone. The male doctor went out of the room and the female doctor went back to checking the machines and charts.

Harry never thought he could miss his small little cupboard more than he does now.

* * *

Naomasa waited until the next morning to check in on John Doe. When the kid went off in the ambulance, the paramedic said the kid was malnourished and exhausted. The kid wouldn't be up until the next day.

Naomasa waited for the body to be removed and talked more with the widow. After, he went into the precinct to fill out the paperwork and look up missing and runaway children. Nothing hitting the description of his John Doe. He was off work and was told to head straight to the hospital in the morning. Naomasa went to bed restless and unsettled. He didn't want this child to be involved, wanted him to be in the wrong place, wrong time. Naomasa still couldn't settle his stomach enough to get a good night's rest, he realized this would be a long night.

The next morning he arrived at the hospital and was taking with a receptionist. She had called for the doctor looking after his John Doe. After shaking hands, he was ushered through the hospital on the way to the room.

"I'm Dr. Mahōtsukai Kusuri."

"Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa."

"Our John Doe appears to be 9 years old, however, it appears his growth has been stunted, this maybe from his apparent starvation. The nurses also found scar marks on the boys back and arms. I would ask questions about his home life, after the questions about the case of course."

Naomasa nodded to the doctor, a nurse came to join them and said she was a doing an hourly reading on the kid.

"We also found he has no personal belongings on him."

Naomasa thanked the doctor before going in.

John Doe was awake and looking at everyone in the room, Naomasa could tell he was scared, too rigid when the nurse came to check on him.

Naomasa spoke to kid, making sure his quirk was on. "Hello, my name is detective Naomasa Tsukauchi. We found you at a crime scene and was hoping to ask you a few questions, let's start with your name."

The kid was close to crying when he spoke, stuttering in accented English. All Naomasa could understand was "I don't understand you." His quirk told him that was true.

Naomasa turned to the doctor. "There's someone here who speaks English correct?" The doctor nodded. "Get them here, please. I'll phone the police station, I thankfully know someone who might help." He heard it in passing, from the ongoing immigration investigation, there was a guy with quirk that could give people the ability to speak Japanese. He needed that quirk here. His quirk didn't work through a translator if he didn't understand the language.

The doctor left while he was making his call, and just has he hung up with confirmation the guy was coming over, the doctor returned with another man.

"Thank you for coming, I have another officer on their way, if we could just start with his name and what he remembers, that would be great."

The man nodded and introduced himself as an American translator. He turned to the kid, smiled, and started speaking.

Harry saw a different man appear with the doctor, he was not in a doctor's outfit but smiled at Harry and spoke English, he sounded like a Yank, according to uncle Vernon.

"Hello there, my name is Alex Sotherland, you may call me Alex if you like, what's your name?"

Harry stuttered out his name and Alex appeared surprised at the accent. "Are you from the U.K.?"

Harry nodded but said, "Surrey, where my relatives live, where am I?"

"You are in Japan, close to Tokyo."

Harry let out a quiet "oh."

"Are you alright?" Alex asked. Harry nodded his head, before slowly shaking his head and letting out a sob. He heard Alex say "would you like a hug?" And Harry kept shaking his head, crying. Everyone just stared at him while he cried on the bed.

Harry was scared. His uncle was going to take the belt to him. His aunt was going to scream herself raw and then his uncle was going to beat him for that. Dudley would be beaming in glee that his favourite subject for Harry Hunting would be weak enough to catch. Harry wanted nothing more then to sleep forever.

Harry's magic, unknowingly to Harry, slowly started to respond to him, he heard machines going off has his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sitting at 1230 words before this rant, with that in mind, I won't talk for long. I got a negative comment on my first chapter (a new record to me). After, another user (who I thank for your support, and everyone's for that matter), asked me to moderate the comment. These comments used to hurt me. I honestly think they hurt every author at some point, but honestly this one made me laugh. I apologize for offending you (unknown user, I recommend logging in so we can have a thoughtful discussion but I'm not holding my breath), and I hope you have a lovely life. **

**I recommend all other authors take criticism with grace, and trolling with a grain of salt. I used to lash out at both critics and trollers (and for that, I apologize), but I understand these people don't know me as a person or author, so I really shouldn't care. **

**However, spelling and grammar errors? Come at me hard, I won't mind and I'm grateful for people who point out these errors, I try to go back and fix as many as I see. (I kept this rant at around 200 words, hope that's not going to bother anyone)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice. **

**Also, I should have said this in the beginning, but I will not be following canon stories, if I want to change something up to fit the narrative I'm making, I will. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

* * *

Naomasa pulled Alex away from the now asleep child. Naomasa recognized the machine a bit behind the child's bed. An energy reader. It reads a person's energy levels. He remembers the doctor confirming there was an energy like presence the child radiated, probably his quirk. The machine went off signaling the child let out some energy, only to pass out.

Naomasa turned to Alex. "What was that? What did you say? What did he say?"

Alex held is hands up in the universal "don't hurt me" gesture. "His name is Harry Potter, he's British according to his accent and the last place he remembers is Surrey, England. I told him he was in Japan and he started crying, I then asked if he wanted a hug. A few moments later the machine went off, that's all I know."

Naomasa nodded and let the guy go, that was true. He was just gonna have to talk to the immigration officer and ask for an explanation on his translation quirk.

But right now, he really needed a coffee.

* * *

1 coffee and a donut later (he nearly went home when someone nudge him and said "It's 'cause you're a cop, right? Eh?"), and he met with the translator, Nyūkoku Kanri, an older gentleman closer to All Might's age then Naomasa. That reminds Naomasa that he needs to check in on his older friend, after his recent surgery and recovery.

"Morning Nyūkoku."

"You must have been here a while Tsukauchi, it's afternoon."

Naomasa looked at is watch, he has been here a while. "Apologies."

Nyūkoku shakes his head, chuckling. "You didn't offend me, Tsukauchi, but if someone doesn't keep an eye on the time, officers like you would never go home."

Nyūkoku looks at Naomasa. "So...what do you need my quirk for?"

Naomasa motioned for the immigration officer to follow him. He spoke as they walked to Harry's room. "I've got a boy here, who doesn't speak Japanese, doesn't even remember how he got here, last he remembers, he was somewhere in England. The kid is 9 years old and I need to find his family and get him home, and also figure out how he got here. Now, can you get him to speak Japanese for me?"

Nyūkoku frowned at the detective. "The kid could possible be involved in our case here, but then you say he didn't even know he's in Japan? ...Yah, I can help. My quirk is Monkey Speak. That's in reference to 'monkey see, monkey do'. I start a conversation, when the other person responds, I start replacing some words in Japanese and the other person does too. I'll start adding more Japanese, the other person will start saying more Japanese. After a few sentences, by the time my quirk is done, they are fluent. He won't be able to read or write however, and he'll have to either relearn English, or come back to me and reverse my quirk to get him to learn Japanese. I can't make a person fluent in 2 languages and if they already know other languages, they only lose the one we are speaking. I'm guessing I'll have to use my quirk first then ask for consent. And that's only if the kid will even talk to me..."

He stops for a moment before laughing to himself. Naomasa raises an eyebrow at the officer, he just waves Naomasa off. "Sorry, I get weird when kids are involved and I just dumped a whole novel about my quirk. You did ask for that, but I went off on a tangent at the end..." He cleared his throat. "The kid will talk to me right?"

Naomasa nodded and motioned for Nyūkoku to continue walking with him, they were almost there. "The kid talked to a translator here in the hospital, but had an episode when he learned he was not in England. The doctors say he has an energy based quirk but until he tells us or we get a quirk specialist in, we don't know what he can do. He's not restrained but I've got an erasure quirk guy on stand by and some restraints. We want to try and keep him calm."

They enter Harry's room and the kid is awake, clutching the blanket and looking up at the two men.

Nyūkoku smiled at the kid and says in English. "Hey there kiddo, my name is Kanri Nyūkoku, please call me Kanri if needed. Do you know your full name, son?

Harry looked down at his hands twiddling in the blanket. "My full name is Harry James Potter, I think."

Nyūkoku frowned. He looked at Naomasa and the detective shrugged.

Nyūkoku cleared his throat so Harry would look at him. "You think, son?"

Harry blushed. "Only my teacher has ever said my name. My uncle and aunt just say boy or..." the rest of his words are quiet and unheard has his eyes drift back to his hands.

Nyūkoku gets closer to Harry and sits in a chair close to Harry's bed. "Listen here son, you do know who we are right?"

Harry shakes his head.

"We are the police," Nyūkoku says. "That means you must be honest and truthful with us, you aren't in trouble but we can't help you if you mumble like that."

Harry goes rigid at the words 'police' and 'honest and truthful with us', he repeats what his relatives had scripted him to say. "My family gives me a roof over my head, warm clothes and food. That's the honest truth sir... Are they here to pick me up?"

Naomasa notices a few things here. 1) Harry spoke Japanese when he said that, meaning Nyūkoku quirk was done. 2) While is quirk didn't technically detect a lie, his heart and stomach said there was something horrible wrong with that statement.

Nyūkoku shook his head. "I didn't ask you about your family, but we will be. I would, however, like you to know if they are in England, they are far away from here right now and can't tell you what to say here."

Harry didn't look like he was going to respond to that, so Nyūkoku continued. "My friend Naomasa is going to ask you a few questions okay?"

Harry looked at Naomasa and said to Nyūkoku. "Does he speak English?"

Nyūkoku grinned. "I hope you don't mind, I used my quirk on you so you could speak Japanese, I can reverse it if it bothers you, but we do need some answers out of you and a translator wasn't going to cut it."

Harry lost some of his rigidness, it was replaced with curiosity and disbelief. "I'm speaking English."

Naomasa spoke as proof. "My apologies Harry if this is jarring, but you are speaking Japanese right now, and as he said, we can reverse it after a few questions."

Harry nodded his head. He was starting to believe that this was just a freakish dream and would wake up soon. He needed to know one thing though... "What's a quirk?"

Naomasa and Nyūkoku stared at the boy. Nyūkoku spoke slowly. "Quirks are special abilities people can do, do you have a quirk?"

It took Harry a solid minute before he finally understood what was going on. His relatives made good on their threats and sold him to a carnival. These 'quirks' were like the bearded lady he saw in a flyer once. His relatives must have waited until he fell asleep (or drugged him, he does remember Aunt Petunia letting him have bread and water the night previous), and sold him to the circus, his real family, Dudley would've said. This also explains the horrible nightmare he had before walking up. It was a drugged induced nightmare, he hoped.

He explained this to the 2 officers, not noticing the frown Nyūkoku had permanently on his face or Naomasa's growing look of horror has his quirk told him it was true his relatives threatened to sell him off, or it's true they called him freak, or how his dinner was a slice of fucking bread and water.

Harry ended his statement with, "Will my freak family love me?"

Both detective and officer agreed to get as much out of the boy as they could. And also to never let his relatives near the kid again.

Nyūkoku and Naomasa explained to Harry that no, he was not sold to the circus. They also explained quirks a little more in depth and even got a nurse to show off a flashier quirk. A low level telekinesis quirk, but it was enough for Harry's face to light up.

"I did that once, in school, Dudley stole a red crayon I was using. It flew into my hand and my teacher put me in timeout after Dudley cried."

Nyūkoku nodded at Naomasa. "So we've got a telekinetic on our hands."

Naomasa wrote that in his notepad. He looked at Nyūkoku. "I don't know if you want to stay for the questioning. I'll probably have to contact you when you find his relatives, so..."

Nyūkoku chuckled. "Awkward goodbye I guess, that's not a problem." He turned to Harry. "You stay out of trouble okay kid? Well, not anymore than this." Harry nodded and Nyūkoku walked out the room, waving goodbye and shutting the door.

Naomasa cleared his throat and directed his attention to Harry. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

Harry began to shake his head, before going still.

Naomasa got an uneasy feeling. "Please if you can't remember that's fine."

Harry said "I had a dream about a man dying...was that actually a dream?"

"Depends, can you describe the dream?"

Harry fidgeted in the bed. "I was held back after school, Dudley and some of his friends were waiting out front. They were chasing me, a game of Harry Hunting. I tripped, fell and hid behind a dumpster. I was waiting for enough time to pass, when I thought Dudley would give up and go home, when a door opened. 3 people came out and started talking, I don't really remember what happened next but the guy...the older boy..the man was bleeding and sounded upset..."

The electrocardiograph went off, signalling Harry's distress at remembering the situation.

Naomasa spoke up. "Harry if this is uncomfortable, we can come back to it. I got enough to start some paperwork and that can give you some time to collect yourself. Do you mind if I came back tomorrow?"

Harry nodded but spoke up. "Will I ever go back?"

Naomasa bit his lip. "That's honestly up to you, but I will say if you don't want to, you won't ever have to see them again."

Dr. Mahōtsukai came in with a nurse and some medication. "Sorry to disturb, however I just got a reading that my patient's heart elevated a little too high for comfort, I'm going to ask for you to leave, Detective Tsukauchi, will you be back tomorrow?"

"I will, and apologies, Dr. Mahōtsukai."

The nurse was administering something into Harry's PICC line. "This is gonna make you a little sleepy sweetie okay?"

Harry nodded, but before the medication could take effect he shouted at Naomasa. "Wait! Mr..."

Naomasa smiled and said. "Just Naomasa is fine."

Harry nodded and his eyes dropped in sleep. "It would be nice not to go back..."

Naomasa spoke but wasn't sure if Harry heard. "Then you won't have to kid."

* * *

**A few things really quick, 1, I don't know how quirks are named, and mine sounds dumb, but it'll do for now. 2, the names for some of these characters are just translated words, if they don't look or sound like Japanese names, my apologies. It's no offence to Japanese people or culture. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.**

**Sorry about the break in schedule, I've been trying to keep the updates for Tuesday's, however, I'm currently on my way to the hospital and haven't really been able to post anything. The next update after this will be Tuesday or whenever I'm discharged.**

* * *

Naomasa had not only his usual high tech police system but also was able to weasel some advantages from having immigration officers here. He had their databases within his disposal, but couldn't find a Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley Dursley that had been in Japan, nor have they ever been in Japan. After talking to Nyūkoku, who conveniently had connections in Britain (Naomasa wasn't complaining, just baffled), they couldn't find Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley Dursley _period_. More worrying is that they couldn't find a Harry James Potter matching his Harry's description.

He knew Harry wasn't lying. Since that morning a few days ago, he spoke to Harry in greater detail about his life and what happened in his homicide case.

On that note, despite the two wanted murders having outstanding features and quirks, there was no lead on the case.

The bigger problem was now no one knew what to do with Harry. He was getting much better and seems happier, but that lead to a problem, he couldn't stay in the hospital forever. He should've been discharged yesterday but Naomasa asked (begged) Dr. Mahōtsukai to let him stay a little longer so he could arrange Harry to go somewhere. Dr. Mahōtsukai agreed but warned him it couldn't be long. Naomasa had just gotten off the phone with an orphanage, called Minashigo, that close to here that had a spot available, though Naomasa was already looking at people who could take Harry in. He really didn't want to leave Harry in the system for too long but had no other options at this point.

It was also hard because Harry still wasn't okay with what happened. It took a lot out of Harry to describe what happened, though thankfully, his description matched the crime scene analysis unit's description enough to not repeat himself in court or to anyone else. Dr. Mahōtsukai recommended counselling. That wouldn't be a problem if Harry had a place near the hospital, so Naomasa just prayed until the call came that the orphanage nearby had a spot.

Naomasa was heading to the hospital right now to pick Harry up. He would be sad that when he would drop Harry off at Minashigo's, he wouldn't be able to see Harry everyday. Naomasa knew he was going a bit beyond for the kid but 1, Harry was a sweet, well mannered, and quite cute, kid. 2, His life before now had Naomasa's tough heart break whenever he was reminded of it. And 3, he really didn't want to leave a kid with all these attributes in an orphanage.

He was walking to Harry's room when he heard sobbing coming from Harry's door and quickly sped up and barraged in.

Harry was sobbing and apologizing profusely. Dr. Mahōtsukai was trying to calm Harry down, while a nurse was staring at her hair. Naomasa thought he recognized her but she didn't have neon pink hair last time he saw her.

"What happened?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Harry coughed out "I'm sorry!" And was sobbing again.

The nurse spoke up. "It's okay Harry, no one is mad. I'm not mad...I kinda like it." She flipped her hair back and straightened herself, looking happy.

That got Harry to calm down a bit but he was still hiccuping a bit as he dried his face off.

The nurse turned to Naomasa and said. "Harry is so excited to be finally leaving. He's been cooped in here for a while and I'm sure this was just his quirk running a little wild. Strange, I thought he had telekinesis?"

Naomasa nodded. "That's what we thought."

Everyone turned to Harry, with everyone staring at him, he looked ready to cry again.

Naomasa spoke. "No one here is upset but Harry, do you know what happened?"

Harry shook his head but said. "I don't know why it happens but... freakish things happen around me."

Naomasa got his notepad out. "Are you okay describing the WEIRD things happening to you?" Naomasa made sure to put emphasis on weird because Dr. Mahōtsukai recommended not using any variation of the word freak around Harry in the hopes to help correct his viewpoint of himself.

Harry shuffled in the hospital bed. "Will I still be leaving today?"

Naomasa nodded. "Of course."

"I've had stuff fall and break around me, mostly when I'm angry or mad. I've turned my teacher's hair blue, and I've ended up on my school roof running away from Dudley. I was on the ground before."

Naomasa winced and looked at Dr. Mahōtsukai. There wasn't a quirk out there that had all those characteristics. And unless the kid has 3 parents, it shouldn't be possible that the kid had 3 quirk combination.

"Dr. Mahōtsukai you wouldn't happen to be able to direct Harry and I to one of your quirk specialists would you?"

Dr. Mahōtsukai nodded his head. "We've got a great person who hopefully is here, she's pretty good but if she can't identify Harry's quirk, I can recommend a good specialist Minashigo can take him to at a later date."

Naomasa nodded but knew Minashigo wouldn't take kids without knowing their quirk.

Harry, Naomasa and Dr. Mahōtsukai all left the room and begun their walk to the specialist. Dr. Fūgawarina Isha, thankfully was finishing with a patient and didn't have another client for a while.

She was by far the strangest person Harry had seen thus far, she looked like a snake with hair and a human body. Harry at this point had been talking to pretty normal looking people. At that moment, he realized quirks also affected how people look.

She sat Harry on a table and addressed everyone in the room. "Let's start with a description of everything so I have an idea on what I'm looking for."

Harry described as best he could what it feels like, the circumstances it happens in, his emotions, and what happens when his quirk goes off.

Dr. Fūgawarina frowned (or as close to a snake comes to frowning). "Well...the only correlation is, as you say Harry, you feel something in your chest in extremely emotional times and something happens in response to those emotions. That would hopefully make your quirk an Emitter type, or even Accumulation type because of the feeling you describe. Thankfully, I can test that."

Dr. Fūgawarina turned to the detective and doctor. "My quirk allows me to sense different energies within a small distance, so I will be asking you 2 to leave Harry and I so I don't get a mixed readings. There's a viewing room with a window if you gentlemen will excuse yourselves." And she gestured to a door off to the side.

Naomasa and Dr. Mahōtsukai entered the viewing room which had clear view to both Harry and Dr. Fūgawarina. They could also hear everything going on.

Dr. Fūgawarina smiled at Harry. "Good afternoon Potter, my name is Dr. Fūgawarina Isha, you may call me Isha."

Harry held his hand out. "Just Harry is fine."

Dr. Fūgawarina smiled wider and took Harry's hand. "You're very well mannered Harry."

"Thank you ma'am."

Dr. Fūgawarina sat in front of Harry and got a little closer. "You're not afraid of snakes are you?"

Harry shook his head. "Sometimes they talk to me."

Dr. Fūgawarina wrote that down. "You didn't mention that earlier."

Harry shrugged. "I honestly just forgot until it popped in just now..."

Dr. Fūgawarina laughed. "That's okay Harry, is there anything else you can remember?." Harry shook his head. Dr. Fūgawarina focused back onto Harry. "I'm going to be sticking my tongue out and you might hear my hissing, it's only to sense the energy around you, if I don't feel anything, you'll have to bring the enery out for me, okay?"

Harry nodded and Dr. Fūgawarina closed her eyes. Her tongue went in and out as Harry could hear words come from her hisses. "_Interesting...taste almost like if I were to lick a battery...I can't quite tell what this is, I'll have to ask him to release some energy..." _

Harry nodded and spoke in a raspy, hiss voice unfamiliar to anyone in the room. "_Should I do that now?" _

Dr. Fūgawarina looked startled but didn't open her eyes as she said, "_Yes..." _

Harry closed his eyes. Thoughts of Dudley making fun of him, of how hungry he would've been, how much he wanted to rip whatever food Dudley was eating and run away. He thought of sad and angry events that brought up emotions he wasn't allowed to act on and focused it with the energy in his chest.

Meanwhile Dr. Fūgawarina was finally getting a better reading. "_The energy is coming from within him... affecting the surrounding atmosphere, it's almost like I'm licking pop rock candy... little sparks of something... I can almost taste it."_

Harry was focused on trying to maintain the connection to whatever was going on. But he was starting to let the emotions get the best of him. Both Dr. Fūgawarina and Harry heard an empty glass vial break out of nowhere, Harry's energy lashing out.

As the glass shards fell to the floor, Harry got scared someone would get hurt having to clean up his mess, his energy picked the pieces up and put the vial back.

Dr. Fūgawarina opened her eyes, watching everything unfold. She was used to energy being unpredictable and didn't even flinch. She was focusing on the energy being used to perform such acts. "_His energy reacts to his emotions perfectly...when he's angry...it's angry...he was scared...so it tired to fix everything...that vial is contaminated... but it looks perfectly intact... it looks like there wasn't even a crack in it...it was almost like..._"

Dr. Fūgawarina snapped back to reality after her quirk finally had an answer, a word to describe the energy, though she didn't look too happy with the results.

Harry thought she was upset about the vial and broke down crying worse then when he heard turned the nurses hair pink. "I'm so sorry, you can't use that now, I don't even know how to repay you."

Dr. Fūgawarina motioned for the two gentlemen in the viewing room to come out. "Hun, I drop something everyday at work, and some patient can accidentally knock a wall out of my office, you don't have to pay for anything I promise. It's smart of you to know about contamination."

Harry sniffled and wiped his tears on his shirt. Thanking Naomasa for the tissue. "My Aunt broke a dish once, and I fixed it. But they got mad and tossed all the China in the bin. Uncle Vernon said he would ration my food until I paid the whole set back."

Dr. Fūgawarina stiffened and look at the other doctor and detective, she had a 'we'll be speaking about that later' look on her face. "You stay here while the adults go outside and discuss your results okay? We won't be to long."

Dr. Fūgawarina opened the door and walked outside, waiting for the other two to join her.

Naomasa spoke first. "And the verdict?"

Dr. Fūgawarina was not looking forward to explaining how she came up with the term Magic to describe the energy coming from the 9 year old boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice. **

* * *

"So, Magic?"

Dr. Fūgawarina sighed for what had to be the 100th time during this conversation. It sounded stupid but honestly, she looked like a snake and they believe magic was the strangest part of this conversation.

"For the last time, yes, that's the conclusion that my quirk came to. Or what I would describe it. This is the first time I had to name a quirk you know? I usually help people find little intricate details of their quirk, or I help parents find a name for their child's quirk. If you don't want my professional opinion, go somewhere else, but I know they won't give you a straight answer, maybe use his quirk ambiguity to charge more money to his tab, will you be paying out of your pocket detective Tsukauchi or will Minashigo's caretakers approve the use of the orphanage's funds? What happens then? Or worse, they could lie and sell his information on the quirk market, take your pick?"

Her bite might not be venomous but it certainly stung.

Naomasa knew first hand how bad the black market for quirks were. How many poachers claimed to get their targets from quirk specialist selling their findings. Recently a whole building filled with specialist were arrested for having sold their patients information. Just the name Magic would perk people up as to the possibilities. Even if their quirks didn't identity the quirk name magic, she was right in saying his ambiguity would make him a target. Still...

Looks like she wasn't done. "I understand the disbelief. But I trust my experience in both years of learning and practical use to help people with sometimes outlandish quirks all the time. I don't diagnose lightly and without certain I'm making the right decision."

Dr. Mahōtsukai speaks up. "You haven't been with him for more then 10 minutes and yet you claim he has a quirk your ready to call magic?"

Dr. Fūgawarina glared at her co-doctor. "If by all means, go to someone else, you're entitled to a different professional opinion, but I gave you my diagnosis and I am certain of the results I have. Take a chance with this boy's life to prove me wrong, see if I care."

"We believe you." Naomasa said, giving Dr. Mahōtsukai a look to shut up. "We'll stop fighting you, but could you give us a better explanation?"

Dr. Fūgawarina nodded but still looked upset. "I don't like being questioned about my findings detective." She sighed and continued. "The rest we can discuss with Harry, gentleman, after you." She held the door open for them.

They walked back into the room and Harry looked up at them. Dr. Fūgawarina smiled at him. "Would you also like to hear about your quirk?"

Harry nodded happily. He was kinda excited to here what it could be.

"Well Harry, I think we're going to call it Magic."

Harry looked like his world ended. "Magic doesn't exist, Uncle Vernon told me so, he didn't even want to hear the word magic. One of Dudley's friends got him a magicians set for his birthday and Aunt Petunia scolded his parents and didn't invite his mother back for tea."

Naomasa thought that was a little much over a gift they didn't like but Naomasa knew Harry's aunt and uncle weren't exactly the most sane people ever. It got Naomasa thinking that maybe his relatives knew what was going on, but until he talked to them (and arrest them), he could only infer what the 9 year old was saying.

Dr. Fūgawarina looked at Harry with a sad smile. "You're family must not have very interesting quirks, I've seen people walk in with quirks that I couldn't even imagine in dreams. It's not so out there to have a quirk like yours, and I'm sure going to a specialist more, we'll be able to properly identify what's going on. Many quirks have to be worked on for a while to fully understand its nature."

Harry speaks up. "No one I knew had quirks."

Dr. Fūgawarina frowns. "How many is no one?"

Harry put his chin in his hand in thought. "At least my family, and everybody Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia knew, they wouldn't tolerate people who are freaks. Come to think of it, they wouldn't be living anywhere with too many freaks either..."

Harry was still muttering, while all the adults in the room got dark looks.

With the rise of quirks, some people started looking to religion for normalcy, most believed quirks to be a gift from their gods, or thought nothing of it. Some, more radical groups, were quick to dismiss this and start cults of quirkless people believing they were the only true humans left. There were pockets of groups all over the globe with this belief. From calm, yet haughty groups that co-exist yet believe themselves to be better, to recluse gangs that actively hunt quirked people in the name of whatever god. All major religions denounce these people has "lead by the evils of their world and false prophets."

Harry is slowly starting to paint a picture of living in these groups. Most records of the kids with quirks born into these groups either A, leave with their family and try to become normal citizens. B, the family would take care of the kid until they are no longer responsible and kick them out, the quality of life for that kid ranges. Or C, in extreme cases, there have been groups that cull quirked kids. Harry's family probably fell into the B category with a below average quality of life.

Dr. Fūgawarina spoke to stop Harry's muttering. "It's okay Harry, I don't need an exact number, I've already get the picture."

She walked to desk and begun to fill out a set of papers. "My quirk and expertise lead me to believe that in cases of strong emotion, Harry can bend reality. What I can infer, Harry wasn't allowed to use his quirk while living with his relatives right?" Harry nodded in agreement. "He has large energy reserves, and his quirk is strongly tied to emotions, but over time and training, I believe he can control his quirk without these outbursts."

She put her pen up to her chin in thought before going back to writing. "I'm going to have to recommend the training, actually, because of how strict some quirk laws are becoming. It could land him in legal trouble if his quirk runs rampant during an outburst."

She went into her locked desk and took out more papers. "I'm also going ask that everyone sign this affidavit, I'm going to make sure Harry's quirk is kept under the radar, unless you were going to detective?"

Naomasa shook his head. "After dropping him off, I was going to get the papers from a judge, but if you'll save me a trip to the court house, that'll be great. Can I also photocopy everything for the caretaker at Minashigo, I'm a little worried for his availability, but I'm hoping if all the paperwork is signed and everything's payed for, they'll take him."

Dr. Fūgawarina looked at Naomasa with wide eyes. "You're not honestly going to leave him in an orphanage after all this are you? Even with affidavits, it only takes 1 person. Endeavour almost murdered someone who went after his first child, who hasn't been seen in public for years, and that was with a pro hero, what defence does Harry have with no parents or guardians."

Naomasa glared at the doctor. "You don't think that hasn't popped up? I've called everyone I know and have already begun the process of trying to be a foster guardian. That takes paperwork, money and time, on top of a full time job as a detective. It's the only option I have now, and I'll make sure this is not permanent."

Dr. Mahōtsukai nodded along with Naomasa. "That's actually a great idea. Isha, even I have tried to start the process, I can't until he's official discharged from the hospital and not my patient, but I'm willing to help too."

Before Dr. Fūgawarina could retort, Harry whimpered something out for the first time in a while. "...you're trying to adopt me?"

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Harry was in tears since he heard Naomasa say he wanted to adopt him.

Naomasa himself could tell Harry wasn't upset but shocked and hopefully at the situation. He went closer to Harry, to talk to him directly, and squatted down to Harry's level. "Harry, you have been nothing but quiet and peaceful, yet sweet and honestly quite enjoyable to be around." Naomasa was not going to say Harry was also extremely adorable and would probably be easier to take care of then most kids. But a look from Dr. Mahōtsukai told him the doctor was thinking along the same lines.

In this moment, Naomasa was reminded of the nurses at the hospital. They had been quick to shower Harry with praise for every needle he took without complaining and every bite of food he ate, despite Naomasa knowing it left a lot to be imagined taste wise. Harry would blush red and look at Naomasa in help but he wasn't about to let good, honest praise go to waste.

Before he could continue his train of thought, Harry had wrapped his arms around Naomasa's neck and cried into his shoulder. Naomasa just patted his back and let Harry let it out.

Naomasa could hear a hiss like laugh and a "oh shit." Be heard behind him. He turned to find Dr. Mahōtsukai covering his mouth and looking away, while Dr. Fūgawarina was outright laughing and pointing. So much for workplace professionalism, Naomasa thought before looking down at himself and yep, his clothes had changed. Goodbye trench coat and professional wear. Hello soft, comfy sweater for Harry to rest his head on, Harry himself still on his shoulder. Harry also changed his work pants and dress shoes into some comfy pants with sneakers. He kinda looked like what his own father wore when Naomasa was growing up. He guessed Harry's quirk wanted him to look more like a parent, which was weird but Naomasa already said he would be willing to adopt Harry, so he wasn't mad about the comparison.

Harry looked up from Naomasa's shoulder to see the change he accidentally made. Harry went red and started apologizing. Naomasa just shook his head. "Don't apologize, I have more clothes at home, at least this is comfy."

Harry still couldn't believe he wasn't being punished for his acts of freakishness, but smiled with tears still in his eyes when Naomasa smiled in reassurance.

Dr. Fūgawarina cleared her throat, all eyes were on her. "Detective Tsukauchi, all I need you to do is sign as witness for these."

Naomasa nodded and took the papers and the offered pen from Dr. Fūgawarina. He signed and offered a goodbye to both doctors (Harry hugged them), and soon, both Harry and Naomasa were off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice. **

Harry and Naomasa were driving to Minashigo's for the final decision. The head caretaker, Kaigo Josei, would be waiting for them to evaluate Harry and decide to take Harry or not. Naomasa did have a back up plan to take Harry to a women's shelter that accepts children, but Naomasa knew that was dangerous and only temporarily.

Naomasa glanced at Harry in his rear view mirror. He had a small luggage bag Naomasa went out and bought one day, being reimbursed from work. Harry had come with absolutely nothing. He had got Harry basic necessities, clothes, and Naomasa smirked when he saw Harry putting on his cap, with yellow bunny ears, that he bought, managing to sneak in some All Might Merchandise for Harry.

During his stay in the hospital, he asked Naomasa who the man was. Harry was amazed by All Might and had come to always want the news when a big villain fight was on, he became enthralled with the hero culture and was always patient and enthusiastic when Naomasa would talk about some of the hero's he worked with. He almost wished All Might could be here sometimes. His old friend was slowly getting better, promising only to handle small villains until his scared stomach no longer needs stitches. He silently chuckles remembering Recovery Girl giving him a wack with the needle cane for that idea.

Naomasa tries to fill the silence in his car when Harry starts to fidget. "How are you fairing?"

"I'm nervous really, what if no one likes me, or they find me freakish and they don't want me?"

Naomasa sighs and looks at Harry in the mirror again, it isn't the first time he wants to curse the family of Dursley's. Harry spoke a bit more about his family at the hospital. He even got child services to interview Harry and promise to push along is application for eligibility to take Harry. They were also getting Japanese MOFA (Ministry of Foreign Affairs) involved. All Naomasa knew is that they were in contact with child services in England and couldn't find a CPR form (Child Protection Register) with Harry in it, meaning no one knew Harry was ever being abused. Naomasa was hopeful they would check British Census data to find them, but he knew there was a chance this could all be dropped.

They arrived at the orphanage. It was a re-purposed church, thankfully on the larger scale, but the orphanage itself wasn't religious in anyway. Not that Naomasa minded if it was. All he cared was if they accepted Harry or not. The state run homes or foster care allowed for too many people to find out about Harry, and had a sketchy quality of life. Harry was already jittery, scared and pretty disconnected from the situation, probably due to thinking he was in England awhile ago. Harry, despite all his negative traits, could be open to others. He was loyal, polite and, in not just Naomasa opinion, a pretty cute kid. Something like foster care, being possible switched from one home to another, could really reinforce his belief people didn't want him. So if this failed, Naomasa would have to triple his efforts to getting Harry adopted. Not that he wasn't giving his best effort now.

Naomasa parked the car and helped Harry with his luggage. They went into the front doors, Naomasa was happy that the place was neat and clean, not loud but you could hear kids in their rooms or in the communal areas.

The person who let them in told the two the head caretaker was waiting in a interview room. He and Harry followed them through the halls, avoiding the playing children, who were hushed by a caretaker to not run in the halls. The caretaker opened a door and ushered them in. A women, in her late 50's early 60's greeted them. She smiled and held her hand out to Naomasa. "Kaigo Josei, I prefer Ms. Kaigo, Madam Kaigo or just Madam. You are Detective Tsukauchi and this is Harry Potter correct?" Her nose ruffled at addressing Harry's first then his last name. "Do you mind if I address you has Potter?" Harry shook his head, but Naomasa knew he did. His relatives never called him Harry. It was the one thing that didn't freak him out. "I'm surprised Tsukauchi, most kids involved in cases are brought to fosters or state run facilities, why would risk Harry not having a place if we deny him?"

Harry flinched at that. Kaigo lost her stuck up look and said. "It hasn't been decided yet." She coughed and motioned to the chairs in the room. "Do any of you want refreshments, tea?" Harry asked for water, Naomasa took the tea.

Naomasa spoke, offering the women Harry's paperwork she raised an eyebrow over the quirk forms. "The nature of his quirk didn't come up until today.' He answered her unspoken question. "However, before, it was Harry's timid nature that made me take the chance. I was addressed to look after Harry's placement when the case was brought up. All the paperwork has been taken care of, you'll pay for nothing legal wise, and he has already got clothes, toiletries and more."

Kaigo looked over the paperwork. She occasionally would look between Harry and Naomasa, before she huffed and gave Naomasa a look. "I've been told, I have what many would call RBS, the PG term is that I look cold and intimidating. However I do care about the well being of the children here. So I'm going to be asking a few questions from both of you." She leaned forward to Naomasa. "And I'll expect full transparency, is he a danger to the other kids or this faculty?"

Naomasa was filled with anger of this women accusing Harry of being dangerous and look ready to defend Harry but was cut off. "I don't believe Harry himself is dangerous, but I'll need more information on his quirk, I mean, he's involved in a murder case, is there a chance someone is looking for him?"

Naomasa calmed down a bit, and shook his head. "With Harry's recollection of the event and what we know, these people don't even know Harry was even there. No one is after Harry, to the best of our knowledge."

Kaigo looked relieved but looked back at her copy of the sheets. "Would you care to explain these a but more in depth? I've never seen affidavits for quirks."

"We believe Harry to be from a quirk hating religious chapter around Europe somewhere. He was unaware of quirks or that he had one. We first thought he had telekinesis, but he was doing more then moving stuff with his mind. He went to a quirk specialist in the hospital. She believed his quirk is to change reality around him when he has strong emotional outburst and has called his quirk "Magic." One of the affidavits is for you to not speak about Harry's quirk without his permission, his future guardian or without a warrant. His quirk name and abilities are intriguing enough to warrant secrecy. Is this going to be a problem?"

Kaigo looked at Naomasa for a long time, trying to gouge if he was lying about anything. She then turned to Harry. "I don't know kid, is there going to be any problems?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "Not at all, I'll be really quiet, I can clean, cook and don't need a big room, I can try to play nice, although Dudley said I was bad..."

Kaigo laughed, and Harry stopped mumbling. "Looks like I don't gotta worry about you, but maybe other people. How many people do you think know about this?"

Naomasa looked thoughtful. "Some hospital staff, though all of them have patient confidentiality, their affidavits are more for show. Some police involved and any government officials, but after seeing the paperwork, only a few people will see this."

Kaigo closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and smiled at Harry. "You're welcome to stay, from what I heard you'll be gone to a forever home soon anyway. You seem low risk for now, if anything fishy happens here and it wasn't done by Harry, I might have to ask he leave, I can't risk all these kids for him."

Naomasa nodded and stood up from the chair and bowed. "Thank you for your time and hospitality."

Harry copied Naomasa but said. "Thank you for you time...and for letting me stay."

Naomasa looked at Harry and smiled sadly. "I'll always come by every so often, but I won't be able to see you everyday. If anything happens, get to Kaigo and contact me okay?"

Harry nodded, he went up to Naomasa and hugged his legs. Naomasa wiggled out and hugged Harry properly.

"This is goodbye for now, but not forever."

***RBS stands for resting bitch face and it is very real***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.**

Harry was escorted somewhere upstairs after Naomasa left. The rooms were divided based on age and sex (obviously). Harry's age and gender meant he was to be in a 4 kid room with other kids around his age. His room was at the end of a long hall on the 2nd floor, the third floor was for the girls.

When he opened the door, there was 2 bunk beds, 4 wardrobes, 2 desks, and some scattered nick knacks all over the place.

The younger caretaker spoke. "I think you're taking bottom bunk, your partner is the creepy purple haired kid, you can't miss him. You'll hear a bell for meals or snacks. Just follow the other kids if you're lost, the older ones will tell you about play times and areas. You have about an hour before dinner, I suggest you unpack."

They left Harry in the room. Harry himself was actually surprised at how spacious it was. The bunk bed looked comfier than his stack of old blankets at the Dursleys. He sat his luggage on the bottom bunk on the bed that appeared unused and started to unpack. He was really happy that Naomasa got him all this stuff. Harry offered to repay him in anyway necessary. Naomasa said that was not necessary and just told Harry to take care of them.

He heard the bell go off, and he was just about finished unpacking. He was just putting his final stuff away, when the bed above him shook and a person sat up and started to come down. Harry just stared wide eyed at the kid coming down from the top bunk.

The caretaker was right, you couldn't miss this kid's hair. It was a deep lavender shade Harry didn't think you could get without a good dye job, but the kids eyebrows suggested it was his natural colour.

Harry decided to speak up first, it didn't look like this guy was going to say anything. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, my name is Harry, I'm going to be in this room too, are the other guys nice?"

The kid just stared at Harry, and then left the room.

He must be shy, Harry thought.

He followed the purple haired kid down to a cafeteria center, about 50 kids were either eating or waiting to be served. He lined up behind the purple kid and waited for dinner.

"So, which kids also sleep with us? We can all eat together and get to know each other. I never got your name, what it is?"

The kid looked at Harry and got a weird look on his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry smiled and answered. "Yes."

"Wait for food, sit, and eat without bothering me."

Next thing Harry knew he was sitting with 3 other boys eating. They were all looking at him, and the big one spoke up. "Are you deaf?"

Harry shook his head to clear the fuzz. "Sorry! I'm Harry, nice to meet you."

The main kid didn't look pleased. "You're the new kid right? Stuck with the villain, I would ask to switch rooms if you could."

Harry was confused, villain?

The kid laughed at the confused look that was probably on his face. "The purple haired freak, he's got this quirk that brainwashes you, he's an obvious villain, I think they should just get rid of him now."

Oh, that's what happened huh? The purple haired kid must of told him off and brainwashed him. Didn't Naomasa say he shouldn't use his quirk because of the strict laws. Should he warn the purple haired kid?

1 of the other kids, a smaller boy about Harry's age, spoke. "His name is Shinsou Hitoshi, I would stay away from him."

The older kid laughed. "No way, he doesn't scare me, and if he tries his crap with me, I'll make him wish he was never born."

* * *

After dinner, they are told to head up for the night. Most kids do homework, socialize, but Harry noticed it's only him and Hitoshi.

"They don't stay here, they usually walk in later, they stay with Gesu until he tells them to piss off."

Shinsou was on the bed when Harry walked in, it looked like he was working on maybe homework.

"You go to Shōgakkō, right? I'm gonna start soon too, after all my paperwork is finalized. Is it fun?"

Shinsou didn't look up from his work when he said, "Why are you talking to me?"

Harry replied. "I want to get to know you, you're my bed mate and one of the 3 other people that sleep here, I just want to make some friends, I never had any with Dudley around, or at least not until he chased them off."

Hitoshi finally looked up from his notebook and stared at the boy. Harry, he thinks was his name, didn't seem much different from any other kid walking here (he had a strange accent and was a foreigner, but spoke pretty fluently). Hitoshi gave up trying to make friends with new kids a long time ago and wasn't planning on saying much to the new kid sleeping under him. However, that little excerpt peaked his interest.

"...What do you mean chased off?"

Harry got uncomfortable and mumbled out, "I don't want to say, unless you promise not to tell other people." Harry decided to use this interaction as a test on how other people will treat him if Harry brings up his time with the Dursleys.

Recently, Harry had begun to think about previous encounters he had with people of authority. While here, people seemed to care and believe what happened, while living with the Dursely's, it seemed like people cared until they came to his house, talk to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin then would leave and never come back. Harry remembers at school talking to NSPCC during an information day. His teacher believed something was going on and talked to a volunteer who listened to Harry's story. A bunch of people came into the house and found his stuff under the stairs. Harry remembered hearing they were going to come back, but he never heard from them again. Uncle Vernon didn't touch him for months, but when he came to school with a bruise on his cheek for burning the bacon, his teacher didn't even look at him.

All other teachers that tried to talk him were met with silence, and a talk with his aunt after a phone call home would result in a talk about how his apparent clumsiness or attention seeking ways were a bane to the family. Harry would get chewed out and ignored by any subsequent teacher the following years.

If Shinsou never spoke to Harry again after this, he would try to befriend the other boys.

"I had a few friends when I was younger, they were kind. Dudley, my cousin, would make them go away. He said it was fun to make them cry. He stopped when they stopped speaking to me. And if we ever get new kids, they are warned not to go near me."

...While not the same situation as Harry, Hitoshi felt something with Harry's story. His quirk was somewhat like a cousin Dudley.

He never met his real parents, his dad walked out on his 5 month pregnant mother and she died after childbirth. He was sure his father had the brainwashing quirk, the caretaker told him his mother had the ability to change her voice to any pitch, but her throat would burn after.

Coming to Minashigo's was honestly good for awhile. Then his quirk came in. He had been playing with a kid and Gesu had took their toy. On the kids behalf, Hitoshi had demanded he give the toy up. A quick trip to the specialist confirmed his quirk came in, and every friend Hitoshi could have made, step out.

"That sounds awful."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "It was fun while it lasted. And if confirms what my family said, freaks don't deserve happiness."

It was almost disturbingly therapeutic to hear Harry say that. It almost perfectly mirrored the feelings and insults Hitoshi had in this hell hole.

"...school is fine, I'll tell you which kids to avoid."

Hitoshi looked at Harry. He was looking towards Harry before, but Harry saw Hitoshi's eyes focus and stare at him.

"This might be the start to a wonderful friendship... Harry."

Harry's face light up with pure, childish glee. "You mean it?!"

"Mean what?"

Gesu and the two other boys from dinner walked in.

"I hope you don't mind, villain. Gesu said he wanted to meet the new kid away from the caretakers, just shut up and don't talk."

Gesu shut the door and looked at the kid who spoke. "Don't speak for me runt. The villain knows not to touch me."

"...You do realize if I was a villain, taunting me and bullying me, would be incredibly stupid right?"

Gesu's face turned a disturbing purple colour, he glared daggers into Hitoshi. "Didn't runt tell you to shut up?"

Hitoshi smirked. "Didn't you tell runt not to speak for you?"

Gesu looked ready to jump on the top bunk when Harry spoke up. "What's up guys? I thought older kids couldn't be in here without permission?"

Gesu looked at Harry and gave him a cocky grin that Harry thought looked like Dudley's after he successful got Harry in trouble. "I was bored, I know the night staff enough to know they won't bother us unless it gets too loud. Besides, I wanted to hear about your quirk, what is it?"

Harry cringed when Gesu said that. Last thing he wanted to do was get himself alienated for saying his quirk was a secret. He was going to have to lie. "Telekinesis."

Gesu huffed in annoyance. "Man, that and fire related quirks are a dime a dozen."

Harry remembered hearing a hero with a fire quirk. "What about... his name is Endeavour, right?"

Gesu was a strange mix of angry and shock. "How could you even compare Endeavour to some low level fire quirk? He's a fire god. So much better than All Might."

Gesu huffed. "That being said, your the only person besides us with a useful, non evil quirk. Hang with us more kid and you'll see."

Harry looked between Hitoshi and Gesu, looking at Gesu he shook his head. "I mean no offence by saying this, but I would prefer to spend time with Shinsou, which I know I can't do if I spend time with you."

The 2 boys with Gesu looked at their leader with fear before scurrying into bed. They knew Gesu enough to know he was about to explode at Harry's words.

And they were right. Gesu starting shouting, enough to disturb other people as everyone but Gesu heard someone coming down the hall. "What?! Think you're too good for us...no, you've already been brainwashed, no one says no to me! I'll beat you, you little runt!"

Harry flinched and ran to his bed, before Gesu could follow, the boys heard the door open to the room. It was a night caretaker.

"Gesu, go to bed, and stop disturbing everyone. Any louder and I'll have to tell the head caretaker, understood? Follow me back to your room."

Gesu nodded and was almost out the door when he turned and pointed at Harry. "I'm going to hunt you down runt."

The caretaker grabbed Gesu's shoulder and guided him out of the room.

Everyone was silent as they all got into bed, but before Harry could sleep he heard, "I mean it." Come from Hitoshi.

Harry was confused for a moment, then grinned. A new friend, and new...whatever Gesu was, a new life. Things are looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.**

* * *

Things were definitely not looking up.

In the month since staying here, Harry had started school, was doing well in school (maybe because his work is spoken to him, he doesn't really know how to read or write yet, baby steps), was making way with his friendship with Hitoshi, was getting three square meals a day and a warm bed at night.

The problem was fucking Gesu.

Harry thought Dudley was bad. But Harry realized Dudley was fat, had a low attention span and IQ. He would give up on Harry quickly before moving to another target or just give up all together. Gesu was not fat, was fixated on Harry, and was not stopping anytime soon.

A week after Harry arrived, he was shipped off to school. He had to take a placement test and the test found him to be an average 9 year old, so he could have class with Hitoshi (he was still getting more classes to learn reading and writing). He thought his saving grace would be no Gesu, he's a year older. Well, Gesu was held back for 'emotional reasons', so all three of them shared the class, great.

Classes were a bit more difficult here than in England, but Harry had the benefit of doing not only his homework but Dudley's has well, so Harry would like to think he could keep up. He still helped his one and only friend, but Hitoshi did most of his own workload and helped Harry when needed. Another welcome change and eye opening experience to just how bad his relatives treated him.

Harry wasn't surprised when people whispered around him. Harry remembered a foreign student when he was with the Dursleys. The kid was the talk of the school for the whole month they were there, and were called pretty horrible, derogatory names. Dudley being the obvious instigator for a lot of teasing and harassment.

Harry had yet to hear any names directed at him but wasn't surprised to see Gesu and his buddies coming towards his and Hitoshi's table. Maybe today was the day he heard some interesting language.

"Hey foreign person."

Harry was shocked to have not heard worse, Gesu was actually saying the more politically correct term. But Harry guessed that it wasn't for his benefit. He also knew Gesu wanted him to guess what he'd like to call Harry. Another difference here compared to the Dudley's, Gesu would get in trouble when he got caught. He had to keep things non threatening or suffer from the headmaster.

"I'm eating...with my friend, what do you want?" Surprisingly enough, Harry could stand up for himself. At first he was kinda scared to stand up to Gesu, but slowly was able to get tougher skin and better comebacks, especially when Hitoshi was involved or near.

"Oh come on now, we all know you'd have more fun with us."

Gesu got really close to Harry's face. "This is your last chance, either join us and leave this villain, or you'll be in a world of pain."

Harry glared at Gesu. "I'm staying here, now leave Gesu, the headmaster is watching."

Harry knew the headmaster was not lenient towards Gesu's harassment. It seemed like he could only bully kids from the orphanage, at the orphanage, around certain caretakers who either didn't care to watch them or liked Gesu enough to lie for him. There was a small percentage of caretakers who would tell the head caretaker, Madam Kaigo, something was going on, but when she asked, no one would rat him out in fear, or some caretakers would lie (Harry didn't know what Gesu did to earn their like and trust, he seems like a bully to just about everyone).

After lunch, he went to his afternoon classes, and every class with Gesu, Harry could feel him staring at the back of his head. He couldn't hold in the sigh of relief when the ball rang for the last day, he could walk back the orphanage with Hitoshi. He walked out of the school building to see Hitoshi waiting for him. Harry would never know or question why Hitoshi was always out waiting, no matter how fast Harry was.

"You should stop replying to Gesu, if you just say nothing he could let his little mind wonder if you like him or not. It would also fit his narrative that I brainwashed you."

Harry laughed at that. The first time he told Gesu no, he told anyone who would listen that Hitoshi had brainwashed the new kid. The first complaint got them sent to Madam Kaigo. Her quirk was to sense if someone was using their quirk, excellent for taking care of super powered children. She apologized to the boys and told Gesu to knock it off. Now the story is that Hitoshi got to the madam. Harry decided Gesu was less of a bully after that. His story sounded like a crazy episode of Aunt Petunia's soaps, or something one of her busy bodies would come up with.

They talked about school, books and other things on the way back to the orphanage.

Hitoshi grimaced. "You're leaving for a meeting today right?"

Harry nodded. Throughout the month, every week or more, Naomasa would pick Harry up and take him to the hospital to meet with the doctor and quirk specialist. He would work on controlling his quirk during high stress situations. They would make him sit in a room with a lot of stuff happening around him, gunshots could be heard, scary noises, stuff that would make him freak out if he actively wasn't trying to hold it in. This was to prevent his quirk slipping out. Some days were better than others in Harry's opinion.

The problem was that quirk enforcement was sketchy at best. Some people understood accidents happen and if no one got hurt, they'd move on. Others would do everything in their power to make sure a charge stook to the person, no matter the situation. It was worse for Harry because Naomasa knew there were some racist cops who would go after Harry if they saw something.

Hitoshi sighed. "After what happened in the lunchroom, you're going to leave me to face Gesu all by my lonesome." Hitoshi staggered and held his chest. "I'm wounded."

Harry giggled and shoved Hitoshi off balance, almost making him fall. "You big baby, he spouts that crap every time something doesn't go his way, you'll be fine."

Hitoshi shoved Harry back, which lead them chasing after each other, shoving and laughing, only stopping when a caretaker told them to knock it off at the front gate. They both went up to their room, did homework together and waited for Harry to leave.

They only got a quarter of the way through the homework when Harry was being called down by Madam Kaigo, as he headed out, Harry heard Hitoshi yelled, "You better help me in math!" which made Harry laugh as he headed down the stairs.

He was still giggling when he saw Naomasa. He smiled at Harry, "Having fun without me?"

Harry shook his head and hugged Naomasa's torso, he grunted and held Harry back. "Did you get taller? What are they feeding you?"

He looked at his watch and winced. "You coming?"

Harry nodded and they both left the orphanage. Harry was looking out the car on the way to what he thought was the hospital when he noticed it wasn't the same route. Harry remembered a cool statue that was on the way to the hospital and wasn't seeing it.

"We going somewhere new?"

Naomasa nodded without looking at Harry. "We wanted to try something new and maybe push you a bit, some self defense or something, I also want you to meet some people."

Harry nodded but was becoming a bit more anxious. This past month and a bit has been nothing but new, his only stability being Naomasa and Hitoshi, Harry didn't want more people or new thing to happen is his already bizarre life.

Naomasa continued when he saw Harry's anxious look out of the corner of his eye. "It's nothing bad, we just want a concrete value on how well you are doing, something to prove your getting better, it won't be an everyday thing. It'll only be when we all think you've made big steps forward, you got nothing to be afraid about, promise."

Harry relaxed a little but still looked anxious.

Harry spoke up, "Were you at the crash a few days ago? My class was asked to do a report on it. Reflect what the papers said. Do you know what happened?"

Naomasa nodded. "It was a robbery."

Harry frowned. The answer was clipped. Naomasa usually liked to give explanations, talk a bit more with Harry. He couldn't see anything from Naomasa's face that would suggest this wasn't something Harry should talk about, but Harry thought he should just stay quiet.

He didn't hear Naomasa's hands tightened on the wheel, turning white with the grip, he didn't see Naomasa's jaw tightened nor could he feel the rock that sat in his stomach when Harry brought up the crash.

* * *

_(A few nights ago) _

_He wasn't nervous, why would he be? This wasn't his first hit and run, they weren't even stealing anything really. His informant told him there was a chance to get a hold of some redacted documents being sent to the shredder. The hospital his informant worked at had to up the security and decided to send their documents away to be shredded, rather than shredded and burned at the hospital. _

_It was kinda smart, the truck was an ambulance, it just looked like the hospital was transferring a patient. The risk was that the truck had to be secured by people on the inside, and not the vehicle itself. It would look suspicious to have quirk protection officers around the truck. Their paranoid behavior will cost them. By making this not look big, it would let people like him win. He almost wanted to chuckle at the stupidity of it. _

_Three in the morning was his target. He was driving behind the truck. His team had been tracking it for a while, all driving different cars as to not arouse suspicion. He waited until they got to a silent part of the road. A long stretch of windy roads up a hill. Nothing but forests for miles, they didn't want to take major roads or highways, perfect. _

_He drove up the wrong side of the street and came up to the driver, his gun was silent when he pulled the trigger, the ambulance swerved away from him and started falling down, in the forest ground below. _

_He parked his bike above the wreak. He called his team, telling them the job was done and that their payment was on the way. He climbed down to the wreak. Two guards were alive when he got there and before they could activate their quirks, they died too._

_He takes out the cameras, smashing them to pieces, making extra sure the memory card was dust. _

_He goes into the vehicle and heaves out a safe with the documents he needs. _

_His informant knew the passcode to the safe, but failed to tell him about the fingerprint scanner, that's fine, that's what explosives are for. _

_Five minutes and a large boom later, he gets his hands on the documents, the ends of the papers are charred from the explosives but still legible. _

_He takes his goggles off and literally scans the pages in his hands. He's got twenty-four hours to scan them back on blank pages before he forgets them. He gets a headache after the tenth page but keeps it under twenty, he passes out if he tries to scan twenty. _

_He places the pages back, looks for the bodies and puts them in a line. He takes the cash from their wallets, jewelry, guns, valuables. He wants this to looks like a robbery, like he didn't need those pages. He hates doing this, but would rather be labeled a thief then an accomplice to quirk and human trafficking. _

_He climbed up to his bike, kicked the stand up and drove off. _

_(The day after the crash) _

_He never read the pages. That was for his boss to do, he got the information and got paid. Rinse and repeat. _

_His boss mentioned they were talking to a new guy now. His boss used to work for a well known (well known to the police and underground society of humanity) quirk information group. His boss was part of the chairmen who would take the information he got, and either grab the people with the quirks, or would sell the information. _

_A few years ago, their base was raided. His boss got out, but his partner was caught. Him and his boss have been solo since, so when this guy, this nobody asks for a deal, he could tell his boss was hesitant. _

_Good thing this guy has stacks, lots and lots of yen. _

_This would be his first time he met these people. His boss asked for back up, apparently, he was dealing with the mist dude. But now, the dude wants them to meet his boss. _

_He waited with his boss, who held the stolen pages, for this Kurogogo or whatever (it, he would call it), to bring its boss. _

_He almost gagged behind his mouthpiece when he sees him through the portal. His boss goes white. The man has no face, tubes coming out of everywhere, despite all of that, he could feel something oozing off this guy. It makes him shiver. _

_The man doesn't go through the portal (he doesn't think the man could even get off the bed). _

_His boss hands it the papers, it then hands them off to its boss. _

_The man looks over the papers. Then speaks through a mouthpiece. _

"_Thank you for your time, Kurogiri, their payment." _

_He felt his body sink through the floor, he heard his boss follow him, he couldn't see anything until they landed in a cage. It looked like a wrestling ring. In a corner was a kid, sulking. He looked at him and his boss and pouted. _

"_Sensei won't buy me another game until you're both dead. Who wants to die first?" _

_(With All for One) _

"_Our police spy was right, you and Shigaraki were caught." _

_Kurogiri bowed in apology. "I'm sorry Master, how would you like me to fix my mistake?" _

"_You already have." _

_While not having a face made reading Kurogiri hard, he still was able to give the appearance of visibly confused. _

_His master chuckles. "Despite this," he holds up one paper out of the stack. "Being heavily redacted. It gives me everything I need to know right now." _

_He brings the page closer to himself, despite having no eyeballs, like he's reading. "His name is Harry, a foreigner, with an ability so classified, not even All Might has access to the information. This child has blue hair and brown eyes. I want a hit on him. I need him alive, put the bounty in the billions, it's not like we will pay anyone who find him. I also want you to monitor the next few shipments of papers. Don't kill those people yet, wait a while." _

_Kurogiri just nodded and closed the portal. He went to exit the building, on his way to put his hit in. As he left the sounds of screaming could be heard downstairs, and a teenager laughing._

* * *

(Present day)

"So the files are wrong?"

Naomasa sighed. "Kinda of."

He sat down next to his oldest friend. He wasn't ready for hero work yet, but was getting better by the day (if you could count not always coughing blood better). Toshinori was getting treatment at U.A. from Recovery Girl, so he was in the neighborhood before heading back to his agency.

"We knew there was a leak, they were first shredding and burning at the hospital. But kids and adults still disappeared. Then they would send them away to a place that disposed of personal information, but the cars would be stolen or broken into. The first couple of times, we ruled it a robbery. Then again, people went missing. So there was a code sent ahead to a small group of people who would reorganize the information, or add it all together. I personally wanted all of Harry's information with me, but of course, they wouldn't agree to classify his quirk unless they knew what it was. Never mind I could just go into the building and tell them, that would've been smart, they needed oh so badly to have it in paper format." Toshinori hid a smile at his friends sarcastic rant. Naomasa sighed. "Only a small group of trusted people knew there was a code. The document had a bunch of false and now false information." Naomasa looked a little smug telling All Might this.

"Why not having everything digital? And Naomasa, I wouldn't go too deep into trying to figure out how a bureaucrat works. Harry's information is technically publicly available, the information that is out there is wrong, he's fine. In the best hands I would say."

"Hackers, quirks aren't just for punching and kicking you know? We've got someone who could literally turn themselves into a computer virus. It could take him seconds to find out who Harry is and what he can possibly do. Thank god he's working for us."

Naomasa gave a half smile. "I've never had to deal with kids. There's usually something ahead of time for the kids, specialized cops or Hero's. I got wrapped into his life and...I'm okay with that."

All Might looked toward the course on the other side of the glass in front of them. Naomasa phoned him and asked if he would like to see a kid Naomasa was attached to, Harry. It wasn't everyday Naomasa got attached to something that wasn't his job, and All Might would give his left arm to be away from the infirmary right now.

He looked at a smaller than average kid with messy black hair and from the photo Naomasa showed him, striking, anxious green eyes.

The boy was currently standing with Aizawa, waiting for instructions at the course that was set up. All Might put his name forward for Naomasa to get the backing he needed to get this set up. Originally, they were going to go a quirk test facility, but it was open to the general public and they needed to know the quirk ahead of time, this is more private.

He was a little worried over his friend, Naomasa wasn't as cold as Nighteye, but Toshinori had never seen parental potential in him. Speaking of Nighteye...

"I'm having trouble with Sir Nighteye, we aren't seeing eye to eye about how I should move forward with this."

Naomasa glanced away from Harry and Aizawa to look at All Might. "What do you mean? You're getting better. You may be taking it a little easy, but you'll keep going right?"

All Might nodded. "That's what I want to do, but Sir insists I retire and give One for All to another person."

Naomasa snorted. "A person he also approves of right?" He shook his head. "I'm going to be honest, it's up to you what you want. I'm not really a person that says no to you, and Sir is, despite the Hero worship. You still hold the previous owner in good will, yes?" He waited for All Might to nod, ignoring the hands that tightened to fists. "I want you to be okay giving this up, I don't want to see you not ready or happy with the choice. I'm sure many users were given One for All with no long term choice needed, you said she just saw something in you right? I want you to find a person you can look at and go, "ya, that's the one.""

All Might smiled at that. His master often said he wasn't her first choice actually, and called him crazy for wanting to be the symbol of peace. It was with his persistence and hard work that he would eventually earn her respect enough to pass down One for All. But he would agree with Naomasa. He was sure his Master had to see something in him to be even giving a chance. All Might needed to see something first before he just handed it away. People could boast all day about their power but in an actual situation they fumble or don't hold the belief he carries deep within him. He wants a true hero, but there's gotta be something more. More than what words could describe. He wants to know what his Master's eyes said when she passed down One for All. She never said anything, but the look in her eyes was something Toshinori would never forget.

Naomasa spoke up one last time. "Whatever you both decide, All Might, Toshinori, don't let this hurt your friendship with Sir Nighteye, please?"

All Might nodded. "I", he pointed to himself. "won't actively _try_ to let this hurt our friendship."

Naomasa smirked. "I hate that you have a work around for my quirk."

* * *

Aizawa sighed as he looked at the slightly shivering kid in front of him and cursed again at Nezu for making him come in on his free time to do this. He could be marking tests, expelling another kid with no potential, spending time with his hubby. Instead, he's here, with a small child that is one word away from a panic attack.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Harry held himself and mumbled. "To try this course out like Naomasa said."

Aizawa nodded and took out his phone. It was connected to various machines around the room that would track multiple variables when the kid ran the course. If Aizawa were honest, the course looked a little brutal for the kid, nothing dangerous or something they couldn't fix, but he knew both Nezu and the kids quirk doctor wanted to really push the kid.

"...do you think your ready? I'm sure if you didn't want to, you could ask this all to stop?"

Sue him, he wanted to go home (never mind the fact he actually had a small bit of heart that felt like this kid was gonna cry in the middle of this course and he wasn't ready to watch a kid break down today).

Then Aizawa really looked at the kid. He'd seen pictures of the kid when they first found him. Small, severely underdeveloped and underweight. While he gained some weight and height, it looked like his growth was permanently stunted. He also looked scared, like the world would swallow him up and he'd let it.

He didn't see that in the kid in front of him. When Aizawa told him he could give up, he looked surprisingly offended and determined. Bright green eyes finally held contact with Aizawa's gaze and said without stuttering and conviction. "I'm ready."

He chuckled and backed away, letting Harry stand at the course starting line and got ready.

He tapped in the secret window/mirror to let Naomasa know they are starting.

"Okay kid, get ready."

Harry nodded, he stared ahead at the course and took a long breath, getting ready.

"1, 2, ...3!"

* * *

***Please PM or sign in if you have "suggestions", it's easier to talk to you and I'm not wasting words here. To answer a lot of you, stop demanding things. I won't be writing stories for you, I don't care if Harry's powers are canon or not, nor will I add powers because you say it NEEDS to be in there. Also, I write slash. That will not be in the story. I will make it clear when a story has a relationship in it, that isn't the story I want to write now. Also, a fair warning. I do delete guest comments that are demanding things from me, I don't delete hate comments, but if you rage about my choice to delete your demanding reviews, I'll delete those too. Cheers* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.**

***There is going to be huge canon changes and this, not real, fantasy, story, doesn't reflect real life, you have been warned***

* * *

This was pretty funny.

Harry smiled at Aizawa as he zoomed by the track. The jaw dropped look was amazing on the normally (for the few minutes Harry knew him), stoned face man, as Harry whooped and flipped in the air.

_Harry of course told his very best friend Hitoshi what his quirk actually was (he was freaking terrified, but Hitoshi took it in stride), and of course Hitoshi offered to help him figure out how to use his powers. Hitoshi had started to read up on fantasy and supernatural thrillers, to figure out if Harry could use his powers the same way. They would sit down in their room or a less used part of the orphanage and would figure out how Harry would use his "Magic". _

_This little trick wasn't learned until school, however. Harry had never had to clean the school when he was in England but he had a lot of practice with the Dursleys. He was sweeping up some dirt in a hallway, Hitoshi had a mop with him, and Hitoshi was teasing him. _

"_I heard witches fly on brooms."_

_Harry growled and swept a little harder than necessary. Harry regretted telling Hitoshi the name of his quirk. He had at first given Harry cool names like "Merlin" or "Wizard", but eventually began teasing Harry with witch. Harry enjoyed some light teasing, but Hitoshi's little comments were going to drive him crazy. _

"_They also have black cats and cauldrons." Harry quipped back. _

_Hitoshi snickered. "We haven't tried making a potion or an elixir, and cat's hate you, but owls don't."_

_Harry smiled. Him and Hitoshi had a lot of fun bird watching all the owls that would fly to their window, or have fun petting them when Harry was outside. They would land on him and let him and Hitoshi pet them, until a caretaker found them and told them not to pet the dirty birds. _

"_Should get you a little witches hat and broom. It's Halloween coming up, would be super cheap."_

_Harry turned to face Hitoshi head on, gripping the broom tightly. _

_Hitoshi was very quick to shut up when he saw Harry's look of pure evil delight however, and nearly peed himself when Harry mounted the broom, yelled "fly!", and actually took off down the hall. _

_There was no one else in the hall, and it was a damn miracle no one heard Harry crash on the other side of the hallway. _

_When Harry crashed (thankfully nothing broke, that would be a lot of explaining), he just stared wide eyed at the ceiling. He actually just did that. He had just meant to jab Hitoshi with the broom (or whack him until he agreed to shut up). _

_There was silence from both boys for a while. Then Hitoshi coughed, Harry snickered. _

_A teacher came out of their classroom to tell both boys off for laughing loudly in the hallway. _

While Harry still got teased, they did further tests on Harry's ability to fly on a broom (in private or at night). Harry also learned he could summon a broom when he called it, it just couldn't be too far away (They also learned madam had a bit of a radius with her quirk and could only practice when she was asleep or not there).

Which is why he was flying on a broom over the course, whooping and laughing over Aizawa's head.

* * *

"That's the kid you want to adopt?"

Naomasa looked just as shocked as All Might seeing Harry fly around (though Naomasa also had heart failure with all the flips and dives).

Him and All Might were just looking out with window for a solid five minutes when a janitor came in. "Has anyone seen a broom?! I think it may have gone down here" He asked, out of breath.

The janitor looked out the window and saw Harry on the flying broom. "Oh, well..."

Naomasa turned to the janitor and ushered him out the room. "I'll make sure the child gives your broom back and apologize."

The janitor just sighed. "If you think the worse these kids have done is steal a broom to ride, you are oblivious, but thanks, I'll be in the backroom. Nezu can tell you where I am."

When the janitor left, All Might looked between Naomasa and the kid on the broom. "Are you _sure _you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Naomasa smiled. "It might not be today, but you'll see why Harry's very well liked."

"I'm just kinda glad to meet a kid and not have someone talk about One for All."

Naomasa shook his head. "Harry has an amazing quirk, and I would hate for more pressure on the kid. He's been through a lot, and no one really knows the whole story."

All Might and Naomasa watched as Harry landed on the other side of the course. All Might chuckled and said. "1,000 yen says Aizawa tells him to restart, no flying."

Naomasa chuckled. "I'll take that, dude wants to go home and sleep, not deal with this again."

* * *

'_I'm not dealing with this today, his quirk doctor can figure out if that was good enough.' _

When Shouta finally picked his jaw off the ground, he made sure to keep his eye on the kid, wouldn't be the first time a flying kid fell and hurt himself, but if was being honest, a kid on a _flying broom_ was a first for him.

The kid finally landed at the finish line and smiled at Shouta. "That was awesome!"

Shouta wanted to smile, but decided he wanted to knock the kid down a peg, he didn't want the kids ego to inflate. "And how did you learn that? The detective said this was your first time going all out with your quirk?"

Harry flinched and lost the red from his cheeks. Shrinking in on himself and clutching the broom.

Shouta back peddled. "Not that it matters, if no one saw. It's only if you were caught in the act on unsanctioned grounds. However, I would suggest stopping and only practicing in proper facilities."

"He's right Harry, don't worry, he's only trying to teach you. He deals with kids that have big egos, he didn't mean anything by it."

Naomasa and All Might were coming out to great/congratulate Harry.

Harry ran to Naomasa, broom still in his hand. "Did you watch?! I had a lot of fun, I went like this," he held out his free hand, showing Naomasa the diving and loops he just performed. "And I-"

"And you nearly gave him a heart attack, my boy!" All Might said, laughing.

Harry looked panicked. "I didn't mean to, it was just so much fun, I felt like I had done it before... it felt almost natural."

Naomasa was going to file that away for later. "Don't worry, you're safe, just next time warn me?"

Harry nodded. Naomasa held his arms out and Harry dropped the broom to give Naomasa a hug.

"You took the broom from a janitor."

Naomasa could practically feel Harry's cheeks heating up, and could hear "problem children" coming from Aizawa over All Might's laughter.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

If you had told Hitoshi a year ago he would have a friend, he would have flipped them off and told them to go away with his quirk. Harry changed him so much in such a short period of time it kinda scared him. He had always imagined himself standing over everyone who had wronged him in the U.A. sports festival and finally getting into the hero course. He knew unless something changed between now and when Hitoshi applied to U.A, he wouldn't be able to get in with the current process. He would have to show his true strength in the sports arena.

Don't get him wrong, it's still his goal, but he was always alone in his plans, but now, when he planned things, Harry would sneak his way in there. Maybe he would knock Hitoshi of his high horse, maybe help him, stand beside him as a comrade, not someone who had to be knocked down.

There was always a dark thought that Harry would be an obstacle in his plans, but he would crush that thought. Harry was nothing but helpful and friendly, he won't let anything happen to his friend, period.

Hitoshi was in his bed, reading and waiting for Harry to come home. His other bull-_bedmates_ were with Gesu, picking on someone smaller than him. As long as it wasn't him or Harry, he couldn't care less.

He was just getting to a good part when the door opened. Hitoshi sighed, he didn't even need to say Gesu's name, he just had to think about it and he would come.

He definitely wasn't going to talk first, so he kept looking at his book, not reading, in case they said anything.

Gesu sat on the other bed, bottom bunk, waiting, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gesu, just staring at him. The other two kids were waiting by the door, keeping watch for other kids or caretakers. He just seemed to be waiting for something, for a solid minute before he spoke. "You're not gonna say anything?"

Hitoshi looked up from his book and stared at the older boy. "No...?"

Gesu huffed. "You brainwashed the new kid, and you have nothing to say for yourself, nothing?"

Hitoshi slowly closed his eyes and made a soft pained noise. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Hitoshi wasn't sure if Gesu heard because he just kept speaking. "He's not even here, you can just say it, get it off your chest, I know I'm right, but I want to hear it."

"I hate to tell you this... wait, who am I kidding? I'm going to love saying this, you're wrong, go away, Harry's gonna be here soon."

Geus got off the bed and made his way over to Hitoshi's and Harry's bunk, Hitoshi put the book away as Gesu climbed the ladder on the bunk bed. He grabbed Hitoshi by the collar and brought Hitoshi to his face. "Listen here you little shit, you're a freak, a villain, Potter has no reason to be with you, at all. You deserve every bit of crap thrown your way, like the garbage person you really are."

Hitoshi had also grabbed his collar and was struggling for Gesu to let go. "Why do you even care? Why are you trying so hard?"

Gesu smirked and let Hitoshi go, but stayed on the top bunk, he looked over at his lackeys, then at Histoshi and whispered so only he could hear. "You think the two of you are so slick don't ya? Going out back, doing...stuff." He paused for dramatic effect, watching in glee as Hitoshi felt his eyes widen. "I could be the hero of this stink hole. Tell everyone what you are doing, making Potter use his quirk on the brooms, trying to get him in trouble. I could instill enough fear in this whole place to kick you out. Potter would get over it, when he sees how much better I am than you, when he's not under your control."

He hopped off the bunk and made his way to the door, his two lackeys following behind him. "After that, I would get into U.A. and make sure people like you would never see the light of day again...Just remember that the next time you think about crossing paths with me again, clear?"

Without waiting for a response, they all left.

Hitoshi stared at the door for a few seconds, letting the silence sink in, before letting out a long pained groan.

"Gesu knows we sneak out..."

"What?"

Hitoshi looked at the door to see Harry. He was holding two ice cream cones, and was very shocked by what Hitoshi had just said.

Hitoshi coughed in his hand and smiled sheepishly at Harry, "I can explain."

Harry passed the cones up to Hitoshi, climbed the ladder, and grabbed his cone back from Hitoshi. "You better man, what happened? Gesu was smiling weird and tried to steal your cone."

Hitoshi was going to try and deflect the conversation but decided not to. It was an unspoken rule that when Harry came back, unless Harry spoke about it first, you don't ask about what happened when he went out. Hitoshi knew most of his appointments were about dealing with the murder and his past family. The first time he tried to ask, Harry had shut down and asked for Hitoshi to never bring it up again.

"Gesu knows we sneak out, he just doesn't know what you can actually do. He thinks you make the broom levitate."

Harry thought about this for a moment. "That's not a lie, I do make them move with my quirk, I can just make do more than that."

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "We are going to have to figure out how to sneak around without Gesu aren't we?"

Hitoshi sighed. "You have a magic trick to make people disappear?"

Harry snorted. "Ya sure." He held out his empty hand off to the side of him and wiggled his fingers. "Just let me grab my invisibility cloak and we'll be on our way."

Harry suddenly felt fabric hit his open hand.

"...Hitoshi."

"Yes Harry?"

"Is there something in my hand?"

"...You mean to tell me you didn't summon that thing intentionally?"

"Does it sound like I did this on purpose?"

"Well I mean, just a second ago..."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh." A few beats of silence. "Do you think you could ask for a million yen and get us out of here?"

"Hitoshi has anyone ever said you're an asshole?"

* * *

Nezu, Naomasa and Dr. Fūgawarina Isha were in a boardroom at the school together, very late in the night.

Papers were all over the table, a projector at the front. They were going over Harry's performance, looking over footage and various charts. Ranging from Harry's vitals, the energy in the room, even the temperature of the room.

"From the conclusion of the carts. It would seem Harry calls for something."

The power point went to a crude model of Harry on the starting line. He held his hand out, and time slowed down. The image changed to an energy shot. Harry himself had a mass of green energy, it almost looked like it was inside of him.

There was also a black mass of energy in his head. It was faint, but didn't react to Harry or any of the other readings, they decided to ignore it, for now.

That wasn't unusual for most quirks. What was unusual was the energy around Harry's body. It was like white lightning with rainbow sparks all around it. It almost materialized out of nowhere. It was almost like the air itself turned into energy. Then it was drawn into Harry energy, right about where his heart is. The energy mixed with his. You could then see the broom fly into Harry's hand, the broom was also covered in energy, a mixture of Harry's energy and the forgien energy.

Everything was slowed down, so they could see by the millisecond what was going on.

"This isn't like someone sucking moisture from the air, the energy wasn't there to begin with, until Harry called for it. The energy was then pulled into Harry, and merged into Harry's core, then the broom came.

"Harry's form has his own energy, he calls upon an unknown energy and the two merge, creating a mixture of the two energys that summons the broom. In later dates, it would be best to show Harry this and ask him what he thinks is going on."

Dr. Fūgawarina sighed and sat down, she had been pointing around the images of Harry during the various stages of her speech.

"It's almost like he's subconsciously asking something for permission."

Everyone looked at Nezu. "You did say his quirk is called magic right? Is this not what you'd assume magic is? Something we could never describe, something inherent to individuals?"

The doctor narrowed her eyes at the rat (she wasn't sure if he was a rat, but her snake like mind wouldn't let her to call him anything else). "Are you suggesting that Harry was born like this? Like a rare out of the womb quirk?"

Nezu chuckled. "I was thinking more like this isn't a quirk at all."

The doctor scuffed. "Right? Why would that be?"

"Well..."

* * *

**I'll be putting "huge canon changes" and "this is not like real life" on all chapters from here on. I thought it was self explanatory, but some people like to take the piss on everything. Not that I mind, but now you can't say you weren't warned ;) **

**I hate to bring this up again, I appreciate people signing in, it's awesome. When I respond to your criticism, and you block me, we can't have a thoughtful conversation. It proves that all you wanted to do was hurt me, and not actually help me, or try to provide insight or a different opinion. I don't have to defend my work, I'm sorry that I didn't explain my views, but here they are. **

**I am not religious. I don't promote religion, but I try not to disrespect religion either. I am well aware that Christianity is probably not the main religion in Japan, but I don't know the major religion there, I tried my best to specify this in the story, but I still rubbed people the wrong way. I am sorry that I have offended you, it was not my intention. **

**Cheers everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.**

***There are huge canon changes, you have been warned***

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone, Albus?!"

Professor Dumbledore held his head in his hands, glasses off his face. He felt every year of his being weighed upon him. Every choice (every horrible choice), he made adding another pound to the growing pit in his stomach as he listened to the yelling he deserved from Minerva.

"They didn't even phone that he was missing, _the school _had to phone NSPCC and your stupid protections; really Albus, forgetful wards, you knew something was up, didn't you? We could've gotten a head start if they remembered Harry when they left the house. Say something!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?! I told you, they are the worst muggles ever!"

"I truly believed Petunia would set her vendetta aside for her nephew, had I known what was going on, I would've removed him. I made a mistake. I was wrong."

Minerva visibly deflated at that. Albus was a proud man, a man of many titles (rightfully earned) and many talents. To admit he was wrong, straight up _wrong, _was a lot for a man like him.

"...I hope you have a plan."

Albus lifted his head and picked up his glasses. He looked to the other silent person in the room.

Severus was completely silent after speaking about his time at the Dursleys. They had got a tip from Albarella that she hadn't seen Harry in a few weeks, and that he hadn't been to school.

Severus first went to the school (if he could avoid Petunia, he would take every chance he could). He discovered every time Potter got a new teacher, they suggested he was abused. Only to be shut down by the principal and the Dursley's. Potter inherited from his father to be an attention seeking brat.

(He was wrong, so wrong)

Snape was seething. He had to go see Petunia. Potter was probably hiding somewhere being a spoiled child. He had to be quick because he was brewing an important potion and really shouldn't be out looking for Harry Fucking Potter.

(He never got to the potion, it was now grey and bubbling in one of his best cauldrons, he could care less)

He took great joy in violently invading the husbands mind. Expecting to enjoy every time this muggle put Potter in his place.

(He wanted to curl into a ball and obliviate himself)

He saw an almost starved boy, treated with no love, worked to near exhaustion everyday. He couldn't help but recall a certain house elf under the Malfoy family, how even it got medical treatment, and food. While Harry, thankfully, was not beaten everyday, the few Snape found were vomit inducing and gut wrenching to watch.

This family prayed for his death everyday. By the time he got through all their memories (even that thing they call their 'precious Dudykins'), he was horribly afraid they got their wish.

Harry Potter hadn't been seen since being chased by that beach ball with arms and legs. His family didn't call the police, school, anyone, they were happy he was gone.

"Severus?"

He looked towards the headmaster. "Yes?"

"Do we even know...where to begin?"

Snape shook his head. "I've heard nothing from Death Eaters, or anyone in Knockturn Alley. I'll check again tonight and tomorrow. I will also check the last alley Potter was seen being chased by that fat excuse of a child."

Normally, Minerva would have stopped Severus from verbally attacking a child, but she stayed silent and decided to let it pass.

"...have you asked Fawkes?"

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out the Potter Family invisibility cloak.

"It took me awhile to figure out what he wanted, Fawkes practically dragged me to Gringotts and got this. He hasn't letting me put it back in the Potter vault. I ask him about Harry and he just sings."

To prove his point, when Albus finished his sentence, Fawkes started to sing a sad but lovely song.

The room was quiet, reflecting on what actions needed to be taken. Everyone knew they couldn't let this information spread to the public. Riots would break out, uprisings would spread. Their world in chaos, all over a little boy who knew nothing of the world he was so vital for.

Severus moved to open the door and leave when Fawkes stopped singing. "I'll start looking tonight, goodni-"

The cloak on Albus's desk disappeared with a pop. The look on his face suggested that wasn't supposed to happen.

Fawkes whistled happily.

"Albus?" Minerva asked.

Despite everything, Severus knew he was going to have this in a pensive, or maybe framed. The headmaster's face went from somber, shocked, to furious in seconds.

"What the flying fuck?!"

* * *

**I released this quick because I wanted to spoil you all :) ...and apologize.**

**I have some chapters done ahead of time, I wanted to get the continuity right, so it's just about editing and keeping on top of it, there should be more done around Christmas, that is when the next big holiday is.**

**I'm in college (again), and this requires a lot from me. So expect updates around holidays or, if you ever been to college, Uni, or anything like that "Reading Week" it's like march break but we get it twice a year, one per semester.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any properties I may use in this story, I make no money off them and I'm only using them for parody. Please support the official, original content through any legal medium of choice.**

*There are huge canon changes, you have been warned*

* * *

"I don't think I can handle another surprise, please tell me this is good news?"

Severus could only give her a pained grimace, he might not always enjoy her company, and they often disagree with each other but Snape can say with all honesty, he hates the pain on Mcgonagall's face.

It hadn't even been a few days since learning of Harry Potter's disappearance. Severus had been running some experiments in the alley where Harry was last seen. He had been living in what used to be the Dursley's home while cooking up potions and reading up on search and rescue rituals (the Dursleys were with Marge, they were told either to leave or give up everything when Severus threatened to phone 999).

He had told both Albus and Minevra that a large amount of magical trace was left at the alley, even after all this time. Albus went to check records at the Ministry, if something that powerful happened, someone should have known and investigated. Albus was able to find the report, calling it inconclusive when it appeared no Muggles knew of the situation. If there were no Oblivators needed, it apparently wasn't worth their time.

Severus had told them to give him a week, he'll then come back and share his evidence, that wasn't even four days ago.

Snape had a vial of a potion that he could dilute and wash the alley with, it would make all human DNA from the past 6 months appear, from blood to dead skin (if it hadn't flown away).

He had apparate there only to find a death eater with almost the same idea.

Severus had almost died of shock seeing Evan Rosier leaning against the wall, almost like he was waiting for Severus.

"I was so close, for our lord, I was close."

Snape had his wand out, never once taking his eyes off of the once thought dead man. "What do you mean, did you do something to Potter?" He spat the name out. He didn't know what was going on, but needed to keep up the appearance. It was life or death if he fucked up.

"That day, I thought I had him, he disappeared, I need help, can't trust anyone."

Severus stunned the man and went back to his base for interrogation (legilimens).

Snape couldn't tell what was worse, rummaging through Potter's relatives' minds or looking into Rosire's.

The man had somehow won against Mad Eye. He had obliviated Moody (and took some of his nose in a fit of anger), and left a fake carcass of himself to be found (why no one would look over the body had Severus wanting to scream at the stupidity of the Ministry).

Rosire had spent the next couple years talking to himself and looking for the boy-who-lived. He was doing other things but Severus couldn't risk getting deeper into his head to find what those other activities were. Despite the wards Albus had put up around the Dursley's home; the school, the local grocery store and other places were fair game. Evan was there the day Harry went missing, he had everything 'planned' out. He was going to kidnap Harry Potter, and kill him.

Evan had followed behind Harry, far enough away to not be noticed, and was about to set his plan into action, when Harry tripped through what looked like a portal in a muggle sci-fi film. It closed before Evan could even comprehend what just happened.

After that, Evan had only one goal, finding Harry Potter.

"...what do we do?"

Snape had just finished giving Minerva and Albus an explanation. Both him and Minerva started at Albus in shock.

Snape couldn't hold it in. "Why headmaster, does it seem you don't have a course of action for this catastrophe."

"No, Severus, that's why I'm asking you for help."

That sentence was both surprising, hurtful and touching all at once, and Snape couldn't even come up with a quip before Dumbledore continued.

"I'm afraid I have made many mistakes leading up to this moment. I tried to handle everything on my own, in the hopes of keeping everything under control, and instead, a poor broken boy is lost in this world, or another, and I have no way to help him."

Albus looked at Snape. "I have already failed many of my students. These past few days have made me reflect on my choices and influences. I am sad to say, if Harry Potter made it to Hogwarts on time and safe, I would have never thought about my actions. The consequences of manufacturing situations or not interfering.

It must sound silly, for an old man to say it has taken me this long to realize both my actions and inactions have consequences. I wish I could've done better for a lot of my students, that includes you Severus."

Mcgonagall cleared her throat. She was ash white during Albus' talk, her Scottish accents coming out more in her unstable state. "I believe the best course of action would be to find Harry Potter. Severus, would it help to have Rossier with you? I have confidence you can handle and subdue him if he goes too far? Or at least, know when to call for backup?"

Severus turned away from the headmaster to stare at Mcgonagall head on. "Why would I want a deadly, deranged, death eater by my side while looking for Potter?"

"He's already laid down the groundwork, messing with his mind could lead to his brain being distorted, he'll trust you and entrust you with information not yet disclosed. You said he was deranged? Legilimens or Veritaserum only works if the person they are used on is within a reasonable state of mind, if he believes his delusions are true, we won't know what's actually true. You've already used Legilimens. It's hard enough going into a sane man's brain, without having to worry about more problems. It could take weeks or months before Rossier could be sane enough for the potion to work and the spell to allow you deep excess. Harry may not have the time. With each passing day is a day we don't know where Harry is, if he's safe, or even if-."

She didn't look like she could bring herself to say it. Enough time has passed already that the honest truth could be that boy was long gone.

"I can work with him." Severus said, though he didn't look happy. "I can spin why I had to stupify him, work with him and maybe get Potter back. It won't be easy, and headmaster," he turned to Dumbledore. "You'll need a new potions masters, until I can come back."

He went to leave the room but had one last snide comment to make. "And they better be good, I won't have slacking students because you couldn't find someone competent enough."

* * *

So here he was, in a muggle household, with a slightly mad death eater looking for the child of his dead love and childhood tormentor. Not for the first time, Severus sighed. He was looking over a book of summons (the search and rescue edition). When he found this brat, he was going to strangle him for all the trouble he put Severus through (not really, he's been through enough).

Rossier was happy with the explanation. Snape had knocked him out and took him to a safe house because the order had come back to look for Harry Potter, and he wanted to make sure Rossier didn't stumble upon them during the search. He talked to Snape when he came to, and they agreed to work together. He didn't tell Snape everything, however. Before their lord was defeated, he and many other death eaters never trusted Snape for anything. He was too much of an unknown, if it weren't for his excellent potions skills or Lucius always defending him, he probably would have met an..."unfortunate accident".

He was content in not doing everything alone...for now.

Though he had wished Snape had a better safe house then in a Muggle community. He shuddered.

He hoped the others were doing well, they were working on bringing what was left of their lord back, already, they had a potential Dark Art Professor, Quirrell, in the ranks, getting information from within Hogwarts, helping find rare books, to get a body for his Master.

Their plan was to find what magic had taken the child. If it was his own, they would need to summon him, or follow where he went. If it was an outside force, they could just replicate what happened or find the source of the magic, to stop it or counter it.

Rossier was able to give important details. Potter was not being followed by anyone but Rossier himself, the ground of the alley allegedly had no summon objects or paraphernalia, but had an energy around it. That would mean Potter had either used his own magic, or had a portkey like object to transport him. Albus himself had not put something on him, so that ruled out an outside force, for now.

What Snape was able to detect from the boy's family (the disgusting muggles were apparently good for one thing, beating the boy who hurt his master), was that perhaps the boy's accidental magic had teleported him away.

The next question is where the bloody hell he went.

In all the books they could find, nothing matches the results found at the alley, or not enough has been found that they could determine how the boy went away that quickly, with no sound, and no trace.

What Rossier didn't know was that Severus had an idea that perhaps the boy wasn't on the plane of existence.

Albus had used his schemings to allow himself into a section of the Potters vault. They only needed one thing anyway, The Potter Family Tapestry.

It gave both men a scare to see, yes, Harry was alive (thank any god that was listening, I didn't fail you Lilly).

But his portrait was extremely fuzzy and it showed the dates interchanging. The dates would change from his 1900's date to a time in the 2000's. His month and day was also changing from English to...Kanji? A language that uses symbols instead of letters.

Severus was getting an extremely sick feeling in his stomach that Potter had either found a time turner while apparating to an Asian country, or worse, was not in this world any longer.

It wasn't that big a stretch, Hogwarts has been known to house people or creatures out of their world or time.

However this is Harry, boy-who-lived, Potter. And that just meant everything was more complicated than it had to be.

That would mean someone (probably him), would have to go find him, in whatever world Potter went to, and drag him back.

Joy.

* * *

**Joy indeed Snape. **

**Hey everyone! Uh, hope you all are doing well! **

**In light of some recent events, I have a lot of time on my hands. **

**Make sure you guys are washing your hands and staying safe, special thanks to essential workers and healthcare workers, seriously, you people are making miracles. Also, special f*ck you's to people demanding haircuts right now. Your ignorant choices don't only affect you! **

**Enough serious talk, you certainly didn't come here for a PSA. **

**I wasn't lying in my last post, I've got up to chapter 13 done, however, I need to keep those chapters to ensure I'm not screwing what little continuity I have. I've been working on them, so I'll probably be updating over the next...I don't know how long this thing will last. **

**So unless I straight up die, I'll see you soon! Don't touch your face. Do wash your hands! Bye! **

***This chapter was ready to go up a while ago, with a few small edits being made, when, with my luck, I got strep throat during a pandemic, yay.***


End file.
